Listen to the Rain Fall
by Kuro49
Summary: No pairings. Krory shared and Miranda followed suit, Marie asked and Kanda listened. All the while the rain continued to fall.


Something without a pairing and four rather unlikely candidates. Kanda, Miranda, Krory, and Marie. He! Strange bunch, ne? Even I didn't know what inspired me to write this... but I can surely blame it on the sleepy environment as my math teacher turns off the lights to teach... (You can see me dozing off in the back.) Like always, characters, setting, they all belong to Hoshino despite how nutty she is now.

XXX

**Listen to the Rain Fall**

XXX

The fresh smell of rain lingered heavily in the air, everything seemed to weigh so much more. Even his usually light footsteps were now pulled back by an invisible force; his heels dragged across the floor as he took another step. Everything seemed to be drowning in the weather, the thick musty air, the sinking floorboards, even his sharp blue eyes were now just swarming with a watered down wet gray blue.

The drowsily dull weather spread a layer of heavy mist along everything, his long black hair stuck to the back of his neck. His arms hung limply by his sides and even his fingers seemed to be weaker than the usual firm grip he would have on things.

Droplets after droplets fell to the ground, it splattered against the window and created another hollow tune in the dark moody skies. He passed by another window streaked with tears, the rain streamed down the surface of the pane of glass.

He didn't even bother to lift his heavy eyelids to catch a sideways glance, but if he had, he would have seen dark curls and the short cropped black hair of two occupants standing just on the other side, a gloomy black umbrella held between them.

He pushed open the side door leading to outside, the symphony of rain roared into his ears before he quietly settled down among its unnoticeable instruments. It was the continuous dull thuds against all the possible surfaces at first, nothing but the sound as the rain fell from the heaven above.

And then a voice as quiet as a mouse came down like a knife and sliced the heavy atmosphere in half with a simple comment.

"I love it when it rains."

He heard a female speak from around the corner, her voice held a childish giddiness to it. He sat down on the stone steps, the wet rocks dug into his backside just as he leaned back against the Tower's walls.

"It really is lovely."

A second voice interrupted the perfect balance of the rain and the air in between. His voice was warm and quiet, toned with a shade of darkness.

"We always get this kind of weather back in…" She paused, her voice hesitant before she gathered up her words and continued. "It was always like this in Germany."

He heard their footsteps shift in the wet grounds but their voice didn't grow quieter or any louder, they had no intention of going back in just yet.

"It rained at the village where I used to live too, but it was always thunder storms, never little drizzles like this." His voice wasn't laced with hesitance like how her words would, rather it was melancholy laced with dark trimmings.

"She liked thunderstorms the best." He concluded.

They were reminiscing on their pasts; he knew rainy weathers had that effect on people.

"We would always grab an umbrella and have a little walk in our gardens. But sometimes we would even forget to bring an umbrella."

If he could pick, he would have a sad smile as he said that. But he couldn't so he didn't know what expression he had on his face when he said those words. The woman gave a small laugh before he continued.

"She looked so beautiful, with the rain in her long eyelashes and the rain dripping from her blonde hair." He gave a tiny laugh as he remembered the happier moments before everything came tumbling to ruin his picture perfect life. "She was prettier than any flowers we could have grown in our gardens."

"I wish…" She started just as he stretched out his legs on the stone steps. "I wish I could have met her." Her voice was thick with a foreign Western accent.

He could hear the two of them breathe as her words hung on the windowsill waiting to be listened and dissected into a meaning.

"It would have been lovely if you two could." A sad tint was underlining his vocals. And then they settled to listen to the rain as their minds took a rest from the journey back in time. He felt the cool rain kiss his heated cheeks in a rather soothing manner. Their conversations dropped to a whisper as their voices reached his ear.

"Miranda, you seem cold." He started, worry coiled in between his words.

"Ummm… j-just a little." She stuttered a little but her sentence came out and was understood by her companion.

"We should go back in then." He suggested, tone quiet, it was almost lost to the sound of the rain. But he caught it at the last moment and let the words melt in his ear.

"I wouldn't want to bother you." She said, words shaping into protests.

"I have a mission briefing with Komui anyways." It was a careless concern for the frail woman with gloom for accessories.

"Al-alright then, Mr. Krory." She accepted with a smile to her words, she held up her dress to avoid it being soaked even more, he heard it in the way the material rustled in the rain.

"Call me Arystar." A smile was quite evident in his voice.

Lighter footsteps padded in the wet grass as she made her way closer.

"Miranda, it's all muddy and wet that way."

"Come, this way is much cleaner."

He heard the rustlings of her dress again as she turned around to follow the man. He saw the black hem of her dress flutter at the corner; she was about to see him.

And then the sounds of their footsteps disappeared into the distant and all that remained was the continuous thuds of rain as it hit the ground. The lush green grass was layered with a thin drafty coat of hazy white. The trees gave another shake in the small wind, droplets fell and the rainfall beneath the tree seemed to intensify.

There was silence and then there was the constant rain.

The door behind him opened and the stuffy air rushed out, he could feel it caressing his cool damp skin.

"Kanda."

He didn't turn around as his name tumbled off of the other's tongue.

"Marie."

He noted in acknowledgment, his voice sounded strange in his ears, maybe it was just the long while that he spent listening.

The bulky man stepped out from the shelter of the Order; raindrops fell on to his skin. Dark spots appeared on the heavy fabric of his shirt and he was rained on, one drop at a time.

"What does the rain sound like?"

His eyes were heavily lidded to shield himself from the water droplets; he spilled the question before he even had time to regain power over his self-control.

"It sounds like peace." The master of listening gave a small shrug and replied casually as he took a seat beside his fellow comrade. "Can't you hear it?" He added on in a much quieter tone.

"No." He replied pulling his legs back in, he watched as rain rolled off of the surface of his boots. "I'm not like you."

"I figured." Marie had a small smile on his face as he heard the younger teen's words.

They waited in silence, each kept to themselves. Maybe it was an hour and maybe it was just a few minutes, but one of them finally broke the silence that had wrapped its arms around them in a tight embrace. Two unlikely candidates to talk, but in the end one did and he asked, voice mellow and calm, it blended well with the rain.

He wasn't a man of curiosity but he still asked, he felt that it was all part of a silent ritual they all had.

"What are you doing here?"

It didn't take long for the other to reply, but what came from his mouth was rather ironic indeed.

"I'm looking for a bit of silence."

Another bead of rain fell and Kanda replied, he reached up to brush away the rainwater from the corner of his eye.

"I think you picked the wrong day, Kanda." He stood up to leave and Kanda's gaze followed with mild interest. He wasn't sure if Marie knew but the silent promise they had insured the fact that he couldn't have cared less.

"There is mud there." Kanda absentmindedly warned just as Marie stepped off the stone stairs, his boot landed a few centimeters from the patch of watery mud.

"Thanks."

He didn't turn back to the other exorcist, just rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

The rain fell on to his eyelashes. Kanda blinked and they fluttered down his cheeks like tears.

XXX Kuro

I think this piece was a little emotionless and plain in a "wet" way XD Great, I am even coming up with strange descriptions for my own fics... I really need to leave that for reviewing other people XD But want to review me anyways?


End file.
